


headaches

by drqco



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Brain tumor, Fluff, M/M, they're soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 12:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13030830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drqco/pseuds/drqco
Summary: thomas has headaches, alex helps.





	headaches

**Author's Note:**

> soft n p u re 
> 
> anyway,, take my trash 
> 
> btw, did you go to elf practice,, 
> 
> oof,, my hamino is @groffsxuce

it's nearly twelve am when thomas reaches his apartment. he spent a little more time at the office today, alex left before him. he takes off his glasses as he reaches to open his apartment door. some lights are on, and alex's messenger bag is slung over their couch. alex moved in a few months ago. there's a bowl of pasta on the table, which alex probably left. he smiles as he leaves his bag on the coffee table. he's not hungry, so he takes the pasta and puts it in a container for the refrigerator. he yawns as he makes his way to their bedroom. he opens the door, where he finds alex wrapped up in their comforter. he smiles to himself. alex hasn't been at peace for a while. 

he gets himself ready for bed, hoping his headaches don't come tonight. he's been having so many headaches the past two weeks, a pulsating pain would spread through his head and it would last for hours. he's tried painkillers, but it only works for a little while. he was getting sicker, too. he felt weak, he felt himself slowly deteriorating. working was getting harder, his vision would get blurred and he's get dizzy or tired. he ended up going to the doctor. they ran several tests, too many to say the least. he diagnosed him with a brain tumor. a damn brain tumor. 

although, it was a lower grade tumor. the doctor said it could be removed with surgery and chemotherapy if needed, chemotherapy isn't likely, though. when he told alex, he exploded, he asked questions and panicked. but after explaining everything, alex's anxiety calmed down a little. thomas himself was scared, they're going to operate on his brain. he's relied on his smarts and academics his whole life, without it, he'd be lost. the operation is soon, but he needs to be strong, for himself and for alex. 

he crawls into bed, curling around alex. alex moves, melting into thomas' touch. thomas is thankful, the headaches haven't come. 

he spoke too soon. 

he rests for a while, basking in alex's warmth when the headache comes. it hits hard, harder than usual. he flinches and his hand flies to his head. "damn," he breathes. he squirms, he hopes this one doesn't last long. he's wrong. he needs to get up, needs to get his medication. he's getting dizzy. he really can't get up, he should ask alex. he glances at him, he looks so peaceful. he breathes harder, before getting up and trying to navigate his kitchen for his medication. his head hurts even more now, tears appearing at his eyes. he takes his medication with a glass of water. he sits at his table and closes his eyes. the pain subsides, but he's crying now. he wishes this can all stop, he wishes he didn't need to get an operation, he wishes he can be a normal man again. 

engrossed in his thoughts, he doesn't hear alex come into the kitchen. 

"thomas," alex breathes, sitting next to him. thomas looks over, furiously wiping at his eyes. alex gently grabs his arm and puts it down. alex knows he can't do anything to help with the physical pain. he glides his thumb over thomas' hand, whispering to thomas. "it's fine, you're okay, everything will be alright, i'm here." thomas nods, closing his eyes and scooting closer to him. "is there anything i can get you?" alex whispers, he knows if he talks too loud, the headache would worsen. "hold me, please," thomas says. alex nods. he helps thomas up, even though thomas insists he can get up himself. they both navigate to their bedroom. 

thomas lays down, burying himself in the covers. alex gets in next to him, wrapping his arms around thomas. "thank you," thomas whispers. "i love you," he adds. alex smiles, holding him tighter. 

"i love you, too."


End file.
